The things you do to me!
by End of Grace
Summary: Old Title: Draciel New clothes! A bit beast fic! Draciel wants Drigger except her as an adult, but things go wrong and hearts are broken! Draciel/Drigger Dragoon/Dranzer Dragoon/Draciel
1. The New look!

Draciel's new look

By Bester of Death

Yami Bez: Hey what about us?

Bester: Yeah! We're the muses, we should get a mention! 

Bester of Death: Fine! 

Draciel's new look

By Bester of Death, Yami Bez and Bester

The blade breakers were once again going on a tour of Europe, looking for new bladers and new techniques. They were in Paris at the moment and staying in one of Oliver's hotels, rant free. At the moment all the humans had gone out for dinner and Draciel merged from her blade. She took a deep sigh and sat down at the small dressing table that had a mirror on it and stared at her reflection. She was one human year out of her adulthood yet she didn't look any older then her human master Max who was15. She had large purple eyes, with long purple hair that reached her waist. Her clothes looked like her master Max's saver hers were black and purple with small black ankle boots. She picked up the hairbrush that was on the stand and started to brush her long hair. Maybe if she put it up in a ponytail like Dranzer's it would make her look older or maybe a change her clothes to a dress like Dizzy. 

"BOO" 

Draciel jumped up high and dropped the hairbrush as Dragoon laughed at her.

"Hey Ceil what's up?" he smiled "Because it looked like you a second ago" 

"Ha Ha Dragoon very funny" she gave him a weak smiled and picked up the hairbrush. 

"Hey what's the matter Ceil?" Dragoon asked as he knelt down beside her. 

"Goon can I ask you something?" the purple earth bit beast asked the blue storm one. 

"Um, Sure" 

"Can we change our appearance? You know look completely different to what we look like now?" 

Dragoon blinked for a couple of seconds and bit his lip. Finally he sighed and looked defeated. 

"I don't know Draciel; I have never heard of any of our race changing their appearance. Why do you ask?!

"Because I'm a year out of my majority and I still look like a cub!" Draciel moaned as he hid her face in her hands and slumped on to the dressing table. 

"Oh. I thought you like looking like that. It gives you a certain edge in battle because everyone thinks you're innocent that they underestimate you" 

"Kind of like you. Everyone thinks you're an idiot!" 

"Yeah" Smiled Dragoon though about a minute later the penny dropped "HEY!" 

Draciel laughed and hugged her old friend letting him know she was only kidding. After a few moments she became melancholy again and she let out a huge sigh as she slumped in Dragoon's lap. Dragoon patted her on the back and tried to think of a way to help the small earth beast. 

"I think I've got an idea that may help you Draciel" 

"Really? What?" 

"Well not so much an idea but more of a person that could help you. Go and talk to Dranzer" 

"Dranzer? How can she help me?" 

"Because her appearance has change a little bit" 

"What?"

"Now don't tell anyone I told you this. But when she was little she had one gold steak of gold in her hair but the cutest aspect of her was the fact that her hair was completely straight until the end. It went curly!" 

"But her hair now is completely straight and she has loads of golden steaks." Exclaimed Draciel excitedly.

"Yeah, so go and ask her, but don't tell her I told you about the curls."

"I won't! As long as you promise not to tell anyone about me wanting to change my appearance" 

"Deal" 

Dranzer was sitting in the living room in one of the armchairs curled up with a book. Out of the five bit beasts she, Dizzy and Drigger were the only ones that could read and write in human. She had learnt a lot of it though Kai as Drigger did thought the years he was with the White Tigers clan. Many bit beasts found this worthless skill and did not bother to learn. She turned a page "on mice and men" and continued to read when Draciel entered the room. Draciel watched the older bit beast for a while but then took a deep breath and walked over to the fire bird. Dranzer felt a shadow loom over her and she looked up.

"What is it Draciel?" She asked putting down her book. 

"I…I have come to ask for your help?"

"What for? You don't need to practice surely after the work out we all had today" 

"No it's nothing like that"

"Then what?" 

"IwanttochangemyappearaceandIwantyoutohelpmeplease" Draciel burst out. Dranzer blinked and stared at the blushing girl.

"Mind saying that again in a slower speed?" 

"I said I want to change and I want you to help me please"

Dranzer's mouth dropped with surprise "What? Change your appearance?"

"Yes" said Draciel as she dropped down by Dranzer's knees. 

"Why? I believe your what Drigger refers to as Cute" 

"THAT JUST IT!" Shouted Draciel jumping up "I DON'T WANT TO BE CUTE! I want to look…I don't know, dangerous, wild, like you!" 

"Like me?" 

"Yeah, I've seen some beast simply look at you and cower. You glaring at them turn them in to a block of ice" 

"That more to do with attitude Draciel not looks. As for cowering, most of them do that because of my status." 

"I know attitude has a lot to do with things Dranzer, but my clothes don't fit the way I feel. You have seen me battle recently do I honestly battle like a new born?"   

Dranzer arched an eyebrow.

"Ok don't answer that!" snapped Draciel "But what I mean is, is that I'm not a kid anymore and I don't want to be treated like one because I look like one" 

Dranzer nodded and got up "How far are you out of your Majority Draciel?" 

"About 10 months to a year" said Draciel

Dranzer sighed and looked at Draciel "You really want to look different?" 

"Yes" 

"Is Digger the one behind this idea of yours?"

"Huh?"

"Is he the reason why you want to change?" 

 Draciel blushed and nodded. She should have known that Dranzer would have some really idea about what was going on. She, like her master Kai, observed people and watched them. Perhaps she was there when Drigger read to her, the night she decided to change. 

//Flash back// 

"When Jane heard that Author had been killed she ran away to a Nunnery and no one could ever make her smile again. The End" smiled Drigger as he looked down at Draciel. Draciel had laid her head on Drigger's lap as he read to her listening to his soft voice. 

"That was wonderful Drigger. What a beautiful story" 

"You're welcome Draciel" 

"I wonder though…"

"About what?"

"What it would be like to kiss someone" 

Drigger blushed deeply "Why do you ask?" 

Draciel sat up then so she was nose to nose with him. Her dark purple eyes staring in to his cat like green.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" she asked

"No but…"

Draciel sealed his lips with her own putting both of her hands on the sides of his face. Drigger did nothing at first but slowly started to respond to the kiss.  The kiss became heat and passionate as Draciel pushed her tongue forward in to Drigger's mouth. Drigger suddenly pulled away from her and almost pushed her off his lap and started to head for the door.

"Drigger?" Draciel called out

"This didn't happen Draciel! You're still a kid and I'm not going to take advantage of you" he said with out even looking at her. There was silence and Draciel pleaded with her eyes for him to turn around and look at her but he didn't. He left.

//End of Flashback//

"I am going to help you Draciel, but What I say goes no arguments" said Dranzer

"Yes Dranzer and Thank you!" 

"Very well then, get a coat." 

"Huh?" 

"We're going to get you some new clothes. Master Kai has given me what he refers to as an allowance, so I have money to buy anything I feel I need or if I ever got lost some where and need to get back. You can pay me back later" 

"Alright Dranzer…and thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet Earth sprite, you have yet to see what I have planed for you" 

"Have either of you seen Draciel?" asked Drigger, as he walked in on Dizzy and Dragoon's game of "Go Fish"  

"Not since earlier" said Dragoon "Go Fish Dizzy" 

Dizzy picked up a card "Last time I saw her; she picked up Max's coat and left with Dranzer. That was about two hours ago!"

"And neither of them have returned?" said Drigger

"No. Dizzy have you got any aces?" asked Dragoon

"Go Fish!" 

Drigger growled under his breath and stormed off. Didn't those two care about Draciel? Fair in saying that she was with Dranzer but for both of them to be out for two hours seemed unlikely. The fount door opened and with the scents that came in on the air, he knew it was Dranzer and Draciel. Dranzer came in first with a satisfied smirk on her face as she dumped a large bag on the floor. 

"Drigger just the bit beast we wanted to see!" 

"Dranzer where is Dra…ciel?" Drigger staggered back as someone that looked like Draciel entered the room. This Draciel was wearing black leather pants, with combat boots and a tight fitted Purple tank top. Her hair was in a high ponytail with two long pieces down the side of her face. Her large purple eyes were outlined in makeup. 

"Ciel? Is that you?" asked Dragoon as he and Dizzy joined Drigger in the hall. 

"Yep it's me guys! What do you think?" she asked

"A defiant improvement" said Dragoon as he winked at her "I wouldn't want to mess with you in the ring!" 

Draciel smiled at him but her eyes were fixed on Drigger. He was simply staring at her with his mouth open. 

"Drigger, can you shut your mouth? Some of us would like our fair share of air too you know" said Dranzer who leaned against the wall.

"Draciel what happened to you?" asked Dizzy in disbelief.

"I wanted a new look. Do you like its Dizzy?"

"It's…different. But it does look good on you Draciel." Smiled Dizzy as she nodded her approval of the change.   

"Good Drigger what…"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" shouted Drigger 

"I wanted to change my look Drigger. So I didn't look like some dumb kid bit beast" 

"You are still a child Draciel" he growled 

"I won't be in a couple of months Drigger! I am adult and I can look how I please!"  

"FINE!" he hissed at her "Let these other fools agree with you and your so called look, but I want have anything to do with this new you in or out of the stadium" and with that Drigger stormed off to his master's room. 

Draciel's mouth trembled but she chocked back the tears, not wanting the others to see them. She walked past them and went in to her master's room and sat down on the bed. Why hadn't Drigger liked her new outfit? Didn't he want her as an adult? The door opened and quickly closed again as Dragoon came in and sat beside her. He picked her up and hugged her, quickly wiping away her tears, before they could smug her makeup.

"He'll get over it Ceil" smiled Dragoon weakly "He just needs time to get over the shock" 

"Thanks Goon! I really thought he would like it" 

"I think it looks great Ceil. You knock all the guy bit beasts for a loop in the ring." He laughed 

"Do I honestly look that good?" 

"You have always looked good Draciel" he said "You just never realized it"

"Wow you actually sounded intelligent for a moment there" laughed Draciel 

"Hey I do have a few brain cells that work you know! Dranzer hasn't knocked them all out of me yet!"  

Draciel smiled again and gently gave him a butterfly kiss on the lips. Suddenly she did it again this time keeping her lips on his for a few moments before pulling away. Dragoon's eyes were closed and his face wore unrecognizable frown. When he opened his eyes again he stared down at Draciel and gave her a half smile.

"Good Night Draciel" he muttered as he left the room. 

"Night Dragoon" she said as the door closed. Draciel let out a moan of frustration and flung herself on the bed.  What the HELL was that about? She had just kissed her best friend. A best friend who's girlfriend was the one who helped her out with the clothes. Who was also one of the most powerful bit beasts in the world? What was she going to do? 

To be continued…but only if you Review! 


	2. We have a problem

Draciel's new look

By Bester of Death

Chapter Two: We have a problem 

Dragoon leaned on the closed door and hid his face in his hands. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Why had he kissed Draciel? She was a kid! Well not anymore, not really. But that really wasn't the point! He was with Dranzer. It was a forbidden love since Dranzer was a fire beast but so was also forbidden kissing Draciel because she was an earth beast. Dragoon slammed his head three times in to the floor. Why oh why had he kissed Draciel? She was Drigger's girl! Well that was not true either, even more so after tonight. By acting like a jerk Drigger had pushed Draciel away, what was wrong with her new look? She looked slightly dangerous but still had a fragile glow about her while Dranzer was fiery and sexual but held her self high like the lady she was and still was able to kick ass. 

"It was an accident he decided, a simply accident, and I'm sure that's what Draciel thinks too. Yeah that's it, and this way no one gets hurt and Dranzer won't use me for target practice."

Drigger sat in his master's stomping up and down, growling and hissing. He didn't know why Draciel's outfit so angry, it just did. Just who did Dranzer think she is buying Draciel those clothes? Of Course she was Dranzer she did what she wanted. He was older then her dam it but no where as powerful! Why had Draciel gone to Dranzer anyway? They were not exactly the closest of friends, but then again who was close to Dranzer, save Dragoon. Then a thought hit him, had Dragoon given Draciel the idea? One word from the storm bit beast about her looks and she would instantly change. As Drigger well knew that, Draciel both honoured and respected Dragoon with a deep passion. Yet Dragoon was a jester, he acted like a child, no one would have guessed that he and Dranzer were the same age. When ever he saw the storm beast with Draciel his stomach was always in knots. Draciel and Dragoon always seemed close and there always seems to be something about Draciel that Dragoon knows that he did not. He wanted to rip Dragoon's head off his shoulders for showing her that porn magazine and answering her questions with uncivilised answers.  Dragoon was as low in status as any bit beast could get yet he was, when he could be bothered to move his fat ass, on of the most powerful bit beast he had ever met. Was that why Dranzer and Draciel liked him? For his so called hidden potential?  

"Stupid lazy storm beast!" Drigger muttered under his breath. 

"Drigger is a jerk!" said Dranzer looking though Dragoon old hand of cards, taking his place.

"Earth beasts are not like us Dranzer. You fire beasts and storm ones are know for your changes, While Earth beasts never change!" said Dizzy looking though her hand. 

"Is Draciel a full Earth bit beast? Or does she have a water base to her?" 

"Draciel does have a water element to her beast form, but Water beasts are only known for they anger and mood swings. Draciel does have a temper true but has always remained a kind and friendly child." 

"She not a Child though Dizzy. After all our battles we can no longer say she is a child. She hasn't been a child of mind for a long time but in body she still needs a few months to grow" 

"Do you think she'll grow any taller?" smiled Dizzy, as Draciel was the smallest out of all of them.

"If you think she will you will also think I would lose a battle on purpose" 

"I would never be as foolish to think that. But I do think Draciel will grow a couple of inches at least!" 

There was a load knocking at the door and both Dranzer's and Dizzy's heads shot round. 

"Who do you think that is?" asked Dizzy

"It isn't our masters for one thing, we would have sensed them! Dragoon have you ordered room service again?" Dranzer shouted

"Not Me Red!" shouted the blue storm beast voice. 

Dranzer walked over to the door. The person on the other side clearly wanted to come in by the way they were bashing at the door. 

"Who is it?" she shouted 

"Santa! Who do you think?" said a sarcastic male voice.

"Oh joy! It's Unicolyon!"

Dranzer opened the door and allowed the put out bit beast to come in. Unicolyon, look what the humans refereed to as cool. His hair was tied back in a long red braid that reached down to his waist. He wore white pants with a red turtle neck shirt underneath his white jacket. 

"Hello Red, how are you?" he asked quickly pecking her on the cheek, and ducked when she went to hit him. 

"One day Uni you will go to far and either Dranzer or Dragoon will use you for target practice!" said Dizzy as she embraced the tall young bit beast. 

"Well I hope it won't be tonight! It's too beautiful a night to die on!" smiled the red head. "Where are the others?"

"Digger has upset Draciel, Draciel's locked herself away in her master's room and Dragoon is trying to talk her out of it!"

"Drigger? Drigger upset Draciel? That's a bad joke red! Even for you!" laughed Unicolyon. 

"It's not a joke"

"Its not? What the hell happened then? Drigger wouldn't hurt Draciel for the world!" 

 "Draciel is near her majority Uni! She wanted to change her looks! And she has and Drigger did not like it!" 

"I don't understand Draciel changed her look? Why?"

"She didn't want idiots like you thinking she was some innocent kid to take advantage on!" said Dragoon as he entered the room. Dranzer smiled at him, but her smiled quickly faded when he did not even look at her and simply went over to Uni and turned his back to her. 

"That's a cruel thing to say Dragoon! I wouldn't take advantage of a kid!" said Unicolyon clasping Dragoon's opened hand.                                                              

"She isn't a kid Uni, and don't treat her like one either! Otherwise she'll chew you up and spit you out!" 

"We'll see where is the little Lady?" 

"I'll go and get her!" said Dragoon as he rushed back down the hallway in which he came from, leaving Dranzer annoyed and slightly hurt. 

Draciel was still sitting on her master's bed still think about what to do. Should she keep her new look or try and turn back in to the old Draciel so Drigger will like her again. There was a slight knock at her door and it made her jump.

"Who is it?" she asked in a timid voice.

The door opened and Dragoon popped his head in "Unicolyon's here! He wants to see you" 

"You told him about my new look?" 

"Yeah he wants to see it!....coming?" 

"Yes…Dragoon…are you mad at me?" 

"Huh? No! its just that…" Dragoon came in to the room and closed the door. "I keep telling myself that it was an accident but just now I went in to the living room to see Unicolyon and I just could not face Dranzer. I felt if I looked at her she would see right though me and see what happened!"

"I kissed you Dragoon, it wasn't your fault" 

"But I didn't stop you kissing me…and I didn't pull away either. I liked it, it was a nice kiss Ceil and I'm afraid if Dranzer sees that, she will feel hurt or worse know that I cheated on her." 

"But you haven't silly! Friends kiss all the time!" said Draciel trying to be optimistic. 

"Not like that they don't Ceil! Dranzer isn't stupid and I won't treat her like it!"

"You'll tell her then? That I kissed you and it was all a misunderstanding?" 

"Yeah! But I'll do it when your away locked in your Beyblade, I'll do it tonight!" 

"Dragoon, I am sorry about the kiss!" 

"Its ok!" 

Draciel ran in to Dragoon's opened arms and the held each other tightly. Nether one of them heard the faint knocking at the door.  

"Draciel…can I have…" Drigger's voice was lost in his throat as he watched the storm beast embraced Draciel. 

To be continued….


	3. Jealously does not become you

Draciel's new look

By Bester of Death

Chapter 3: Jealously does not become you…

Drigger's eyes widen to slits and his blood pumped thought his veins at a dangerous speed. What the hell was that stupid storm beast doing with HIS Draciel? Drigger was not a jealous beast by nature, but he and Draciel had been together for so long that it was damn obvious that he had a claim on the purple earth beast. Dragoon pulled out of the embrace and turned to the door to see Drigger there panting heavily. Draciel's eyes followed Dragoon's line of sight, and when she saw Drigger her arms tighten around Dragoon's waist. What was Drigger upset about now?

"Hey Drigger, are you ok?" asked Dragoon

"Get-away-from-Draciel-NOW!" Drigger roared as he stepped in to the room.

The Storm and the Earth beast broke apart looking both shocked and angry at Drigger. Drigger continued to come in to the room, slowly, his eyes fixed on Dragoon's neck. Dragoon backed off a few steps and clenched his fists. He was not the idiot many claimed him to be, he could feel and sense Drigger's rage and jealousy. He clenched his fists but forced them to stay at his sides. If there was going to be a fight, it would not start with him nor would he fight in fount of Draciel.  She had been upset enough for one night. 

"Drigger, lets get out of here and talk. Your obviously upset" he said trying to calm the tiger bit beast down. Drigger lashed out and grabbed Dragoon's neck with his right hand, as he growled with anger bearing his long fangs. Dragoon grabbed Drigger's hand and tried to get it off, but Drigger was to strong at the moment.

"You have no idea how upset I am at the moment!"

Draciel ran over to the pair and placed her hand on Drigger's shoulder. Drigger quickly glanced at her and noticed her eyes were full of tears. Who were they for? 

"Drigger let him go for the elder's sake! If you're upset with me, then take it out on me! Leave Dragoon out of this!"

"Ceil" Dragoon gasped "Just…get the…others" 

"Yes Draciel! Get the others! Get Dranzer! Let her see what I do to her cheating boy friend!"

Dragoon's beautiful sapphire eyes, turning to in to blue flaming slits of fire as he punched Drigger hard in the face. Drigger fell to the floor and Dragoon fell on him with every intention on ripping the Earth beast throat out.  Draciel grabbed Dragoon around the waist and was surprised when she was able to pull the storm beast off of Drigger. Drigger quickly got up and punched Dragoon in the stomach and snatched Draciel away from the storm beast and pushed her to the door. Suddenly the bedroom door was flung open and Dranzer, Dizzy and Uin came running in. Dizzy helped Draciel up from the floor. Uin grabbed Drigger and held him in a dead lock, while Dranzer sat on Dragoon who was lying on the floor having taken a sucker's punch. 

"RED! GET OFF! I'M GOING TO RIP THOSES STRIPS OFF HIS SKIN!" shouted Dragoon as he tried to get up. Dranzer looked down at Dragoon, she had never in all the years they had know each other had seen him this mad! 

"What's going on Dragoon? Why are you and Drigger trying to kill each other?" 

"Ask him! He started it! He just came in here and attacked me!"

Drigger struggled against Uni and ranted "Let me go! I'm going to kill him! LET ME GO!"

"Cool down Digger and tell us what's going on!" 

"Drigger is an overprotective hypocrite. He claims he loves Draciel no matter what and goes and blows up in her face over her new look!" shouted Dragoon from the floor.  

"And you're the one that put that idea in to her head didn't you? You knew that you had to say one thing about her looks and she would change them for you. You cheating dishonourable stupid beast!" growled Drigger as he tried again to pull away from Uni. 

"We kissed you idiot that was all!"  Shouted Dragoon back and then realized his mistake and groaned loudly. Dranzer and Drigger stared at Dragoon, and Draciel hid her face in Dizzy's shoulder. The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" whispered Drigger as he tried to brake out of Uni's hold but the unicorn bit beast held his ground. Dragoon stared helplessly in to Dranzer's ruby eyes. They looked at him with disbelief as well as pain. Large black tears fell from them and hit Dragoon on the chest. 

"Dragoon…?"

"It was an accident Dranzer I swear…." 

But Dranzer had gotten off of his lap, her eyes now blazing with anger as she turned to Draciel. She stormed over to the Earth beast and pulled hard on Draciel's hair as she pulled the young beast away from Dizzy who was shocked by Dranzer's actions. 

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM! HE'S MINE!!" shouted Dranzer as she pulled Draciel up by her hair. Dragoon started to run over to stop Dranzer but Drigger grabbed his arm and used the other one to punch Dragoon square in the jaw. 

"Dranzer I swear it was an accident!" cried Draciel as she tried to get out of Dranzer's hold.

"An accident that shouldn't have happened!" 

"Dranzer hear her out! It could all be a simple mistake!" said Dizzy  

Suddenly the doors to the bedroom flew open again causing all the bit beasts to stop what they were doing and stare, like deer caught in headlights. 

The Masters were back!

To be continued…

Preview of the next chapter…

Drigger gasped as Dranzer grabbed his beast-hood in a firm grip. Dranzer liked her red lips and inhaled Drigger's scent. She placed her hand on his chest where his heart was beating. Drigger started to purr loudly and uncontrollably as he started to pant and lick his fangs.

"I thought so" said Dranzer with a knowing smile.  


	4. The Turth is coming!

The things you do to me

By Bester of Death

Chapter 4

Suddenly the doors to the bedroom flew open again causing all the bit beasts to stop what they were doing and stare, like deer caught in headlights. The Masters were back! The humans stood there with their mouths opened and their eyes bulging out.  There was Dizzy trying to pull Dranzer off of Draciel who was sitting on the floor her hair in Dranzer's hand. Dragoon was bleeding on the floor and Uni holding Drigger round the waist who looked like he was about to rip Dragoon apart with his claws. 

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Kai "Dranzer let Draciel go!" 

"She deserves it" Dranzer hissed but then looked down on the weeping Earth beast and let her go and stormed out of the room. "Damn it she's not worth it!" 

"Max I think you better take Draciel and go and sit in the living room with Tyson and Dragoon" said Dizzy. "Kenny, go with them and clean Dragoon up" 

Dragoon got to his feet and glared at Drigger before spitting the blood he had in his mouth in Drigger's face. Drigger went for him again dragging poor Uni with him. 

Kai, Ray and Tyson ran over to help pull the raging bit beast off of Dragoon. While Max. Kenny and Dizzy took Draciel out of the room.

"Drigger, let go of him now!" ordered Ray 

"I'm going to kill him!" roared Drigger as his claws cut deeper in to Dragoon's stomach. 

"Drigger think damn it! You kill him and you will bring the elders crashing down on our heads!" hissed Uni in to Drigger's ear so that the humans would not hear. 

Drigger paused for a moment just long enough to let Dragoon to hit Drigger in the face to knock him out. Uni dragged the knocked out tiger off of Dragoon, who was dragged to his feet by Kai and Tyson. 

"Once we get you cleaned up Dragoon, your going to tell us what's happened!" said Tyson.

"If you want a story master Tyson I suggest you go and talk to Draciel since she is at the bottom of all this! I'm going out I need to think!" 

"Think about what?" 

"Think of the very few ways to end my worthless life for hurting Dranzer" Dragoon whispered as he walked out of the room and then out of the apartment. 

Kai and Tyson looked at each other horrified. For Dragoon to have hurt Dranzer it must have been big. But what had Draciel go to do with it? Sweet little Draciel doing something wrong seem completely erroneous. Tyson turned to Uni.

"You don't have to stay Uni. Oliver is probably worried about you" 

"If it's alright with you Tyson I would like to stay and make sure this one doesn't attack any of the girls" said Uni pointing to Drigger. "I know it's unlikely but I think I would feel better if I stayed just in case." 

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Kai

"Yes and no, the best person to ask is Draciel" 

Draciel sat shaking on the sofa as Max offered her a cup of hot chocolate. She really did look a mess. Her new hair style had been completely ripped out; her new clothes were dirty and ripped. Dizzy picked up a hair brush and start to brush away all the knots that Dranzer had put in the young girls hair. 

"Draciel are you going to tell us what happened?"  Asked Kenny

"It was my fault" she cried as new tears started to fall down hair face. 

"What was your fault Draciel?" 

"That Drigger wants to kill Dragoon and that Dragoon and Dranzer have broken up!" 

Max and Kenny looked shocked and Draciel started to sob even harder. 

"Everything has just gone wrong! I only wanted Drigger to like me more! That all!" 

"You mean that's why you chanced your look Ciel?" asked Uni as he, Kai and Tyson came in to the living room.

"Are you angry with me to Uni?" asked Draciel  

"Don't be silly Ciel. I have no reason to hate you. But I think you better tell us from the beginning about what has happened here tonight" 

"Ok. It started no longer after the masters had left. I told Dragoon I wanted a new look, one that did not make me look childish. He told me to ask Dranzer for advice and I did. She offered to help me and told me not to argue with her about what she picked out for me. So when we came back I asked everyone what they thought, Drigger was the only one that didn't like it and said he didn't want anything to do with me and…" Tears started to spill again and Draciel's small frame shock.

"You changed your looks for Drigger didn't you Draciel?" said Ray as he passed the girl a tissue. 

"I really like Drigger Master Ray; it's just that he sees me as a child. I guess I wanted to prove to him I grew up and he took it the wrong way. " 

"Can you explain to us, how Dragoon got caught up in this?" said Tyson

"Goon and I have always been close friends Master Tyson, ever since I was born. He's always been there for me and I have nothing but the deepest respect for him. He comforted me after what Drigger said and I kissed him as a show of thanks it just got out of hand. He and I laughed it off and both said it was an accident. I asked him if he was mad at me and he said no. He said he would tell Dranzer what happened saying he would never keep secrets from her. I gave him a hug and that when Drigger came in. He seemed to be wild and had nothing but hate in his eyes for Dragoon. Dragoon tried not to fight back unless to defend himself but when Drigger called Dragoon a cheat he went made and they tried to kill each other…Then Dranzer and Dizzy and…and it was all my fault!" 

"Seems to me there was just a simply misunderstanding and an accident. Drigger has been acting odd all night but this is stupid and most unlike him" said Dizzy

"So any ideas about what's wrong with Drigger?" asked Ray

Drigger's head was pounding when he awoke. Who would have guessed that Storm beasts could pack a punch? He looked around the room and realized he was still in Max's room due to the terrible mess. He got up and tried to keep his footing. Why was he so dizzy? He slowly walked out of the room and in to the hallway. He noticed Kai's door was open and that the light was on so he went to investigate. He saw Dranzer sitting on the bed edge, her long red and yellow hair falling over her face. 

Drigger felt a sorry for her but she only brought it on herself. After all it was her own fault for falling in love with a worthless nobody like Dragoon, yet she certainly did not deserved to be cheated on. He pushed himself in to the room and to his amazement he noticed Dranzer was crying.

"He not worth your tears Red!" 

"Shut up Drigger haven't you caused enough trouble for one night?" she muttered as she brushed her hair and her tears away from her eyes. 

"I haven't done anything Red, it was Dragoon. He played you and Draciel like old violins. He used you Red" 

"No he hasn't Drigger and…when did you start calling me Red?" 

"That's your nick name isn't it?" 

"Yes…but you have never called me by it! Out of respect!" 

"Yeah well shit happens! And this shit is name Dragoon" 

Dranzer gazed at Drigger unevenly as she rose from the bed sniffing the air. 

"What do you smell?" asked Drigger as he watches Dranzer who was slowly walking towards him.

"Your scent has changed Drigger, have you noticed?"

"No" 

"I see" said Dranzer as a lazy smile appeared on her lips. "Do you mind if I do a small experiment on you?" 

"As long as it's not painful" 

Drigger gasped as Dranzer grabbed his beast-hood in a firm grip. Dranzer liked her red lips and inhaled Drigger's scent. She knew she was right about the change. She placed her hand on his chest where his heart was beating. It was racing fast, faster then usual at an odd beat. Drigger started to purr loudly and uncontrollably as he started to pant and lick his fangs. He had become hard and he started to push himself in to Dranzer's hands.

"I thought so" said Dranzer with a knowing smile. 

To be continued…


	5. In The End

The things you do to me

The things you do to me

Chapter five: when all is said and done

Drigger pushed himself in to the hand that held him and purred. It was a firm touch, but the smell was wrong. Draciel smelled of earth and sea, not of smoke and sakura flowers. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see a friendly face with a purple glow, but found dark red eyes glaring in to him. Drigger in shock pushed Dranzer back so hard she fell to the floor.

"You're not Draciel" he spat in anger.

Dranzer blinked for a moment than laughed in a low voice dripping in malice.

"You stupid, idiotic, blind, obnoxious fool. How could you not realize you're in heat? And what's worse call for the bit breast that you have hurt all evening by your stupidity"

Drigger hissed at her words then stumbled backwards. It was so unbelievably hot and it felt as if the blood could not reach his head.

"Well it certainly explains your weird actions tonight anyway. What? Couldn't handle a storm breast all over Draciel? Would have it been better if it had been Uni?"

"He wouldn't dare!!" growled Drigger.

"You really are a piece of work Drigger! You don't want anyone else too have her but you won't get off of your own butt to claim her either"

"There is no one else except for that stupid Dragoon! He's always in the way! I've known her longer then he has, yet she always goes too him for advice, and hangs on his every word."

"They friends Drigger, he was her first friend she made since she woke up, and don't forget that you have been quite unapproachable"

"Look who's talking" snapped Drigger as he sat down on the bed "What does she see in him? Why can't she talk to me about things?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you about them, because usually her acts have always been to try and get your attention. Why can't you just except the fact the Draciel is an adult?"

"I've know her since she was a child, I guess I have trouble seeing beyond that. Before we were all sealed in to our bits, I was a guard for the council as you know. One day I came across a human boy hurting an earth beast. There was no excuse for it, for the earth spirit was no older then the boy and probably didn't know any better"

"It was Draciel wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she was so cute. Her purple hair was very short then and her purple eyes were an illegal size for one so small. When she looked at me with those tear filled eyes, I had to intervene, even though it wasn't my place to do so. The boy was soon reprimanded by his parents, and I saw to Draciel's wounds. She kissed my cheek and thanked me, and since then I have been her protector"

"But Draciel's all grown up now Drigger, she doesn't need a protector."

Drigger scowled at Dranzer but said nothing. He knew what she said was true, Draciel was a strong and capable she-beast, she didn't need him.

"If I can't protect her, what else do I have to offer her? Draciel is a friendly and open minded beast, and is probably more suited to someone like Dragoon then an older moodier beast that is set in his ways."

"Your right, Draciel is all those things and more. If she openly said she was looking for a mate there would be many that would jump at the chance" Drigger gasped at this but Dranzer continued "but she hasn't, and the reason why is because she has already chosen. You! But you are too thick to do any thing about it!"

"There is nothing I can do about it!" cried Drigger

"You could mark her can't you?"

Drigger frown and looked at the fire breast in confusion. Dranzer ached an eyebrow and glared down at him.

"Your older then me Drigger and yet you seemed to have forgotten one of our more ancient customs. In old times when there were few of us, beasts use to mark their mates when they were at a young age so no one else could claim them until they reached adulthood. It was mainly practice in the more noble of families"

Marking, the bit beasts version of arrange marriages or engagements. This is usually done by the males; they leave a large red mark, either in the sharp of a paw print or a bite mark. Once marked, the female can not be claimed by another male until the mark has warned off.

"I don't want to mark her against her will"

"You really are an idiot! Draciel practically trusts her neck out at you to mark. Just who do you think she's been dressing up for? Dragoon? She sees him as a friend maybe a brother"

"Then why did they kiss? There is no good denying it, or trying to convince our selves that they are "Just Friends". Friends don't kiss like that!"

Dranzer could give no answer, its true she was trying to believe that her Dragoon and Draciel were just friends but it's hard to believe that, after all that happened tonight. Dragoon was trying to tell her something earlier but her rage had deafened her.

"Well be that as it may, you are in heat over Draciel, but Draciel is most likely heartbroken and unclaimed. Well she'll no doubt get over you"

Drigger whole body tensed up and he moved to the edge of the bed but stayed there, hesitant.

"Besides Uni's with her, no doubt comforting her"

Drigger snapped up and stormed out of the room, as if he was on the war path. Dranzer simply smiled, then sighed and felt the depression sink in. She had nothing really against Draciel or Drigger, well she did, but nothing so much that she would ruin their future together. Even if Draciel had kissed Dragoon, it was quite clear that Draciel was mad about Drigger. They'll get together and they'll be happy, without any fears of being killed or locked away. But what of her and Dragoon…what were they to each other. To admit how they felt would mean banishment or death. Dranzer almost wished she was a storm beast so things were simpler for them. But what about this Kiss…it didn't mean anything…it just couldn't. What if Dragoon liked kissing Draciel and decided he would try to date earth beasts? They were a lot safer then dating fire beast. There was a sharp knock on the door, and Dranzer looked up to see Ray and Max enters the room.

"What can I do for you maters Ray and Max?"

"We thought you should go after Dragoon" said Max

"And why would I do that? Surly you know what he has done!" snapped Dranzer, but it had no heat to it.

"According to Draciel, after Drigger exploded at her, Dragoon went to comfort her. That's when it happened, they agreed that it was stupid and laughed it off. Dragoon was going to tell you later but Drigger then walked in on them. The rest you know"

Dranzer blinked at them "What? You mean it was really accident"

"Oh course! There is no way Dragoon would hurt you" said Max

"Your right, I need to find him, where is he?"

Ray and Max looked at each other but Ray looked down at the floor and answered.

"When we last saw him, he was leaving the hotel going on about how to end his worthless life"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STOP HIM!" yelled Dranzer as she burst in to the flames and turned in to her phoenix shape and flew out of the window.

Drigger was trying to keep his temper, counting in his mind as he stormed down the corridor. His cat eyes scanned the living room and kitchen just in case, but it seemed most of the others had gone and would not get in his way. Draciel would listen to reason he was sure; she would do a lot better with him then with Dragoon anyway, his blood status alone would raise her to another level of respect.

"Drigger, stop" snapped a voice in fount of him.

"Unicolyon" Drigger spat

"You're to leave Draciel alone! She is not in a fit state to be seen or hurt any more"

"I'm not going to hurt her…I'm in…I need to see her, its important"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go in there, after everything you've done tonight? And all that, poor little thing wanted was for you too like her" Unicolyon shook his red mane "Forget it! She needs some time alone and for you to give her some space!"

"This can't wait" Drigger was hoping that Unicolyon had realized he was in heat, and would stand down, but that clearly wasn't going to be the case. "Unicolyon, I give you my word as an earth bit beast and a member of the white tiger clan, I will not harm Draciel anymore!"

Unicolyon, looked as if he wanted to argue the point more, but the word of a bit beast is its law, it can not be broken.

"I so much as hear raised voices Drigger…" the stallion left the threat in the air, as he stood aside for the tiger. Drigger nodded his thanks as he entered masters Ray's and Max's room where Draciel was hiding.

Draciel was lying down face down on the bed, back in her old purple overalls and black t-shirt. Her new clothes and boots were littered on the floor carelessly. Drigger came in to the room quietly and sat down next to her. He started to stroke her long purple hair, as she continues to weep.

"Draciel, please look at me"

"Go away"

"Draciel…please!"

"You hate me! Go away Drigger please!"

"I'll leave once you've looked at me and have heard what I have to say!"

Draciel slowly sat up and sat upon the bed in a crutch position gripping her pillow. Drigger saw Draciel's tear stained face; her eyes were all red and puffy. Strands of her hair clung to her wet cheeks, Drigger went to brush them away, but Draciel swatted his hand away.

"Say what you have to say Drigger then leave" she muttered

"Draciel, I've acted like such an idiot! I've always liked you, more then liked you. Draciel I'm older then you, so I have always followed the old ways, and felt it was my duty to keep them up. It's against our laws to mate with any one out of adulthood…"

"I don't care…" stared Draciel but Drigger silenced her with a raised hand.

"I know that and I know many of our kind no longer follow that rule, but I do! I wanted to wait until you were an adult and claim you then, but you insisted on growing up faster" Drigger gave a shaky laugh as Draciel's sent filled his senses "Do you have any idea what you do to me? When you came in, in that outfit, do you know it took all my strength not to claim you then?"

"But you yelled at me? You attacked Dragoon"

"I'm jealous! Was Jealous! You seem to think he's worth anything. He's a stupid storm beast!"

Draciel slapped his face hard, that her hand stung afterwards. Her handprint stood out like a mark on Drigger's white face.

"Drigger's my friend…our friend. Don't speak of him in that way just because you're jealous!"

"Your right, I'm still jealous. I'm sorry" Drigger's eyes welled up with tears. "I love you so much Draciel, so much, it makes me ache! My mind spins out of control, my heart pounds, everyone one I see is a potential threat! I just want you to myself and…" Drigger collapsed in to Draciel's lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I want you, I love you!"

Draciel stroke Drigger's white and black mane, her own small heart pounding. "You're in heat aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't act like this?"

Drigger nodded and held on to her tighter "It's your fault!"

Draciel's laughed and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, but I love you too"

Drigger sat up and kissed Draciel's lips, pulling her in to his embrace. Draciel placed her arms around his neck pushing her self deeper in to the kiss. Drigger's tongue licked her lip gently, and Draciel licked back in earnest, wanting more. Drigger pulled back panting for breath and held Draciel at arms length.

"No More! I won't break my vow! Draciel, if I mark you now, will you wait?"

"I don't understand?"

"If I mark you, you can not touch anyone else, you'll be mine. Once you're an adult I'll claim you completely, you'll be…my mate"

Draciel gasped, being claimed was one thing, if they decided they wish to part, they could. Being one's mate meant it was for life until death. Their souls would merge and be one. Draciel took Drigger's hands and smiled.

"Drigger, I love you. So I will wait!"

"Will except my mark?

"Gladly"

Drigger's arm shifted his nails became claws, sharp and thick. Using his other hand he moves Draciel's hair away from her neck.

"Don't move, I don't want to cut to deep, and this will hurt"

Draciel gripped the bed tightly as Drigger put his claws on her neck, and ripped in to her flash. Draciel hissed as blood trickled down her neck. Drigger leaned down and licked the wound clean.

"Mine" he purred

It was raining heavy and cold, just how Dragoon liked it. He could feel it running down his neck and back. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin, his hair was limp and stuck to his face. What was he doing? Sitting in the rain on the edge of a building feeling sorry for him self wasn't really what he wanted. He should go back, even if Drigger and Dranzer hadn't forgiven him, he was still Tyson's partner. But that betrayed look that Dranzer gave him, still hurt him. Maybe he should just leave, but where would he go and what about Tyson?

"DRAGOON"

A beautiful red and golden bird landed flew across the sky and came down to land beside him. Fiery red feathers gave way to blood red hair and white skin as Dranzer flung herself in to Dragoon's arms.

"Don't do it!" she wept as she tightened her hold on him.

"Umm…don't do what?" blinked Dragoon

"You were going to jump won't you?" snapped Dranzer as she started to hit his chest repeatedly "Don't be an idiot!"

"Umm…Red…I wasn't going to jump, I was just sitting here"

Dranzer went still and quite in Dragoon's lap, then she shot up and pulled back her fist. Dragoon was quick enough to tense up but not quick enough to move as Dranzer's fist connected to his face.

"You Jerk! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Dragoon shook the stars out of his eyes and blinked up at Dranzer in confusion.

"What on earth gave you the idea that I was going to kill myself?"

"Because you told the masters that you were going to find a way to end your worthless life"

"Oh…that…umm I was kind of over reacting. You know, kind of caught in the moment" said Dragoon and saw Dranzer was getting ready to give him a black eye "I was really upset and I thought I'd better do it, and save you the trouble of killing me, but it really looks like your going to do it anyway, but please don't hurt me! I feel bad enough as it is. That's Kiss really was nothing Red, it was accident"

Dragoon waited for the hit but it never came, he dared to look up and saw tears falling from Dranzer's face.

"You mean that? It really was an accident"

"Of Course it was! I think of Draciel as a little sister! It was just one of those things Red, it shouldn't have happened. I was going to tell you later but Drigger kind of beat it out of me"

"He could have killed you Dragoon…he's gone in to heat"

"HE WHAT?"

"He's in heat…turns out he was more in love with Draciel then we thought. That outfit I got her really turned him on."

"Then…why all the fighting?"

"Drigger is from the old ways Dragoon; he won't make a claim on Draciel until she's an adult, but that doesn't change how he feels about her. He's always been jealous of your relationship with Draciel. So when he saw you holding her, he just snapped. I talked him in to marking her, that will satisfy the heat and Drigger will be back to normal"

"What's marking?"

"You know…the claiming mark. You place your mark on your other, and they can not be touched by another."

Dragoon stood up and walked slowly up to Dranzer and brushed her long blue hair away from his face. Dranzer could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. Dragoon's clothes were clinging in all the right places, showing his muscles, his blue hair was pushed back and his blue eyes shone like sapphires. Dragoon brushed a strand of red hair away from Dranzer's face and leaned in close to her.

"So if I placed my mark on you, no one else can have you?"

"Yes…"

"And if you place your mark on me, I can't be anyone else either"

"That's right…but we can't"

"Why not"

"We're different elements…"

"So…place your mark on me Dranzer"

"But…"

"It doesn't matter, if anyone saw you with a mark, word would get back to the elders, no one cares for storm beasts so I will be over looked. Now Red, claim what has always been yours"

Dragoon took off his shirt and turned so his back was facing Dranzer. Dranzer placed her hand to Dragoon's back. For a moment nothing happened, suddenly the smell of cooked flash filled the air and Dragoon was biting his lip hard. On Dragoon's back was a rose burnt in to his white flash, it stood out brightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed her mark.

"I'll always be yours as well Dragoon" she muttered in to his back.

Back at the apartment Kai and Tyson walked in though the door soaked to the bone.

"Any luck?" asked Max as he helped Tyson with his coat.

"We couldn't find him" said Tyson "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing" said Ray as he came in to the hallway "Dranzer gone to look for him, she'll be able to find him Tyson, don't worry"

"If she doesn't kill him first" muttered Kai, but not load enough that his boyfriend didn't hear "What about Drigger and Draciel?"

"They've locked themselves in our bedroom" said Ray as he led the gang in to the living room, were Dizzy and Unicolyon were playing cards.

"Unicolyon shouldn't you be getting back to Oliver?" said Tyson "I don't want you getting in to trouble"

"Its alright, I've already called him, he's cool with it. I'll go once I know every thing alright"

"Everything is fine" said a small and shy voice. Everyone looked up to see a blushing Draciel. She was in her old clothes and her hair now was in a simply ponytail with a clear view of her neck. Unicolyon and Dizzy both jumped up and stormed over to Draciel.

"Has he just marked you, or did he do something else Draciel?" demanded Dizzy.

"Did he force you to accept that?" snapped Unicolyon as he got a closer look at the mark.

"Nothing happened, Dizzy and no Unicolyon; I wanted him to mark me"

"Draciel what is that on your neck?" asked Max, he sounded worried.

"Drigger had claimed me Master Max; this mark says I'm his, that's all. Isn't that great?" smiled Draciel as she stroked her mark.

"But I thought you weren't old enough to be claimed?" said Ray, not liking the idea of his bit beast hurting the small she-beast. "That looks really deep"

"It had to be deep, for it to be permanent" said Drigger as he came out of the room and placed his arm around her. "I haven't fully claimed her, but that mark says she's mine"

Unicolyon snorted out a laugh "Oh my god! I can just see you beating people away from her. This is going to be an interesting year."

The End


End file.
